My Angel where are you?
by SeiKaze
Summary: DaiSato Was alles passieren kann, wenn Satoshi für längere Zeit verschwindet und was die Folgen davon sind... Warning: AngstDeathDarkfic


My Angel Where Are You?  
  
Sanft strichen die warmen Strahlen der Abendsonne über seine schlanke Figur. Seine Konturen nachzeichnend, seine Farben verspottend, beleuchtete das feurige Licht seine roten Augen, seine roten Haare, seine zarten Züge auf denen deutlich die Trauer, die Einsamkeit, die Leere zu lesen war. Diese Ziegel, auf denen er hier saß, das rote Dach, von dem er auf die Welt herabblickte, hier war sein Lieblingsplatz, den niemand kannte, außer ihm, wo er alleine sein konnte, wenn ihm danach war, was in den letzten Monaten so gut wie immer gewesen war. Er wusste, eigentlich war er nicht einsam... er hatte gute Freunde, eine liebevolle Familie und ihn - sein anderes Ich. Doch etwas fehlte, jemand fehlte.  
  
„Satoshi...", zärtlich kam ihm der Name über die Lippen. Der Name des blauäugigen, blauhaarigen Jungens, der Name desjenigen, der ihn so sehr verzaubert hatte, den er so sehr liebte und der nun schon so lange verschwunden war. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, verzweifelte Tränen, die sich nur eines wünschten: er solle endlich zurückkommen. Deutlich sah er sein Gesicht, seine sanften Züge und sein bezauberndes Lächeln vor sich, hörte seine beschwichtigenden Worte. Keine Sorge, Daisuke... Ich bin bald wieder da... bald...  
  
Bald... das hatte er gesagt. Bald wollte er wieder da sein. Doch konnte man diesen Worten - so schön sie auch sein mochten - noch trauen, wenn sie schon so lange her waren - über ein halbes Jahr?  
  
Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen, wusste nur, dass es schmerzte nicht bei ihm zu sein, ihn verloren zu haben... vielleicht für immer. Versunken in seiner Trauer, seinem Schmerz betrachtete er das untergehende Licht, schaute den letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu, wie sie schließlich verblassten und spürte plötzlich eine warme Hand auf der Schulter die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „... lass dich nicht hängen, Daisuke. Sei stark! Er wird schon zurückkommen... ganz bestimmt..."Tröstende Worte, die ihr Ziel trotzdem verfehlten. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die vor weinen schon ganz gerötet waren, blickte er zu seinem zweiten ich, seinem zweiten selbst, auf. „... Wie kannst du da so sicher sein, Dark? ... Ich warte schon ein halbes Jahr... ein einsames halbes Jahr..."Er schluckte krampfhaft. „... schmerzhaft... du weist was passiert ist..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte diese Bilder nicht mehr sehn. „und er hatte doch gesagt er komme bald wieder..."Der Dunkelhaarige schloss gequält die violetten Augen, öffnete sie wieder und blickte Daisuke ernst in die seinen. „Ich...", er stockte und seufzte leise, bevor er fortfuhr, „ich weiß, wo er ist... Krad hat es mir erzählt..."Verwirrt starrten große rote Augen den Meisterdieb an. „Hast du... hast du etwa die ganze Zeit GEWUSST wo er war?! Und was er gemacht hat?!"  
  
„...Hai....", kam die leise Antwort des Anderen mit deutlich heraushörbarem, entschuldigendem Unterton. „...doshite.... DOSHITE hast du mir nichts gesagt?!?!?!"Die Stimme des Rothaarigen überschlug sich, verriet deutlich seine Verletztheit, seinen Schmerz, verriet, wie sehr er den Blauhaarigen vermisste, verriet, wie sehr ihn diese Sehnsucht nach ihm ihn in den letzten Monaten zerrissen hatte. Wieder lösten sich Tränen aus den schon verweinten Augen. „...Doshite...?... Ich hätte ihn doch so sehr gebraucht..."  
  
Schmerz. Nur Schmerz beherrschte den kleinen, zusammengekrümmten Körper innerlich wie äußerlich. Rotes Blut, so rot wie seine Haare, floss aus etlichen Wunden, verließ den geschundenen Körper. Lebensspendender Saft, unfähig dieses Leben weiter zu halten. Verklärte, rote Augen irrten suchend durch das ihn umgebende Grau, blasse Lippen formten verzweifelt flüsternd einen Namen. "...Satoshi...." Das letzte Wort, dass diese Lippen verließ, bevor sich Dunkelheit über die gebrochene Seele legte...  
  
„....suke....Daisuke....!" Etwas rief ihn... Jemand rief ihn... Rief ihn zurück aus der Dunkelheit, rief ihn zurück aus den Tiefen des Vergessens in die er versunken war. Doch... wollte er überhaupt zurück? Hatte er einen Grund sich gegen die Dunkelheit zu stellen? Sich nicht fallen zu lassen? ... Einst gab es einen Grund... Einst vor wenigen Monaten. Wenige Monate, aber zu viele ohne ihn.... Viel zu viele... Ob er je zurück kommen würde? War es ein Grund ,das herausfinden zu wollen, um sich aus der Schwärze zu befreien...?  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Verschwommen, alles verschwommen... Unklare Silhouetten die vor ihm standen.... „Daisuke!... Er wacht auf!"Eine bekannte Stimme. Sie redete auf ihn ein, als stürmische Hände ihn packten und an eine Brust drückten. Steif erstarrte er, rührte sich kein bisschen, umschlossen von Angst. „Daisuke...?"Der verwirrte Ton ihrer Stimme lies ihn aufblicken, ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und die ihren erforschen. Erschrocken ließ sie ihn los, als sie seine Augen sah. Sie waren leer, kalt, glasig. Nur der Schmerz, die Angst, die Panik... mehr war nicht in ihnen geblieben... Mehr war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen... Eben jene Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie, die ihn gerufen hatte. Sie, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte.  
  
Besorgt und erschrocken betrachtete Emiko ihren Sohn, der sich schützend zusammen krümmte, mit leeren Augen vor sich hin starrte. Nur wenige Zeit bevor er aufgewacht war hatte der Arzt ihr das Ergebnis der Diagnose mitgeteilt: Vergewaltigung. Das war die Diagnose. Das war es, was man ihrem Sohn angetan hatte, was man ihm so lange angetan hatte, dass er daran fast gestorben wäre.  
  
Zusammengekauert starrte er in die Leere, nahm nichts wahr, versank langsam in den grausamen Erinnerungen, die ihn sogar im Traume einholten. Zu fünft waren sie gewesen. Fünf Kerle, stark, bullig, mit Schlagringen, Knüppeln und Messern bewaffnet. Und alle fünf, alle fünf hatten.... Er kniff die Augen zusammen, presste die Hände ins Gesicht. Nein, er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte es nicht wieder erleben, wollte es einfach vergessen...  
  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken, riss ihn aus dieser Lethargie des Grauens. „Daisuke...?"Die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn sofort wieder los ließ beruhigten den Rotschopf ungemein. Leise, kaum hörbar gab er hauchend ein fragendes „...nani...?" von sich. „...Daisuke wenn du willst können wir nach Hause... der Arzt meinte deine... Verletzungen seien in den letzten Wochen gut geheilt..."Ein Hoffnungsschimmer trat in seine Augen. Zu Hause. Das bedeutete Sicherheit. Doch auch da hatte er sich sicher Gefühlt...   
  
„Hey, yo Daisuke!"Saeharas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Immer noch das Bild des Blauhaarigen sehnsüchtig vor Augen wandte Daisuke sich um und wurde prompt von seinem Kumpel in die Mangel genommen. „Mensch Daisuke! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht so n Gesicht ziehn sollst?!"Ohne auf den protestierenden Rotschopf zu achten schleifte der junge Journalist ihn unsanft die Straße entlang. „Saeharaaaa!"Genervt befreite sich Daisuke aus dem Schwitzkastengriff. „Was soll das?!"„Schau nicht so trüb aus der Wäsche, dann droht dir auch kein Schwitzkasten!", rief der Schwarzhaarige fröhlich und verschwand mit einem  
  
„Bis Morgen!"um die nächste Ecke. Bedröppelt starrte Daisuke ihm hinterher. „..."Schließlich zuckte er - resignierend seufzend - mit den Schultern und machte sich - die Gedanken längst wieder bei Satoshi - wieder auf den Heimweg. Doch abwesend wie er war bemerkte er die Schatten die ihn verfolgten nicht...  
  
Es war in der Gegend um Satoshis Wohnung... Wie jeden Tag seitdem der Blauhaarige verschwunden war besuchte Daisuke dessen Wohnung in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwann dort wieder anzutreffen. Ein weiteres mal verließ er die kalte Wohnung. Wieder ohne ihn zu sehen, wieder ein Stück Hoffnung verlierend, wieder ein wenig depressiver, trauriger, ängstlicher ihn endgültig verloren zu haben. Wie jeden Tag bog er in die kleine Gasse ein, die ihn zwar durch ein ziemlich mieses Viertel, aber dafür auch direkt nach Hause führen würde. Und bemerkt hatte er die Schatten immer noch nicht...  
  
Eine kalte, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Na wen haben wir denn da...?" Festen Griffes drehte man ihn herum, nagelte ihn an die Wand. Stinkender, alkoholisierter Atem wehte ihm entgegen, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. „Was... was wollt ihr...?!"Seine zaghafte Stimme hallte durch die schmale Gasse, war für die fünf Gorillas die vor ihm standen gut zu verstehen. „Wir wollen alles was du hast... und DICH!"   
  
Langsam hielt das Auto vor dem friedlich daliegenden Haus. „Wir sind zu Hause, Daisuke!"Leere Augen blickten aus dem Fenster, als seine Mutter ihm die Autotüre aufmachte und ihn aus dem Auto zog. Gehorsam, ohne auch nur einen Muks von sich zu geben folgte er ihr ins Haus. Schon fast willenlos, wie eine Marionette wirkte er, als er seine Schuhe auszog und die Treppen hoch in sein Zimmer ging. Später als seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat war er nicht mehr da...  
  
„Daisuke...?!"Erschrocken schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Keine Antwort. Nur ein leichter Windstoß wehte ihr durch das offene Dachfenster entgegen. „Daisuke!"Sie stürzte zum Fenster, blickte hinauf auf das Dach und weitete die Augen. Was sie sah brach ihr fast das Herz: Daisuke saß oben auf dem Dachfirst, die Beine feste an den Körper gepresst, von den Armen umschlungen, und blickte mit leeren, hoffnungslosen Augen, aus denen die Tränen strömeweise liefen, in das Abendrot. Und leise, kaum hörbar wehte der Wind einen Namen, der seinen blassen Lippen entwichen war über das Dach: „...Satoshi..."  
  
Getreten blickte der Dieb sein anderes Selbst an, das verzweifelt, gebrochen vor ihm saß. Er hatte Daisuke nicht vor diesen Typen beschützen können und es war auch noch seine eigene Schuld gewesen... Warum hatte er sich auch unbedingt da in Daisukes Seele verschanzen müssen? Ausgerechnet dort wo er seine Schreie, seine Hilferufe nicht hatte hören können... „Dark...? Wann wird er kommen...?"Daisukes leise Stimme brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ich weis es nicht, Daisuke... nur dass er bald kommt..."Er nickte nur. „Geh dann jetzt bitte, Dark...", sagte er leise und blickte den Dunkelhaarigen bittend an. „...wie du meinst...", antwortete dieser leise und verschwand in ihm. Einsam saß er nun oben auf dem Dachfirst. „Komm bitte schnell, Satoshi... ich warte schon so lange... viel zu lange..."  
  
Ein klingeln an der Türe ließ Emiko hochschrecken. Der Blick zur Uhr verriet ihr, dass es halb elf war. Wer mochte um diese Uhrzeit noch kommen? Sie ging zur Türe, schaute durch den Türspion und erstarrte. Ein Lächeln - selten in den letzten Wochen - breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie die Türe öffnete. „Endlich bist du wieder da! Er wartet schon so lange..."Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den blauhaarigen Jungen hinein. „Wo ist er...?"Seine leise, sehnsüchtige klingende Stimme hallte durch den Raum. „... er sitzt oben auf dem Dach... seit drei Monaten... erschrick nicht, wenn er anders auf dich reagiert als du es erwartest... in den letzten Monaten ist viel passiert..."  
  
Er saß immernoch dort oben, blickte mit angezogenen Beinen um die er seine Arme gelegt hatte, in den Nachthimmel. Das leise quietschen des Fensters überhörte er, es war sicher nur seine Mutter... „...Daisuke...?" Er zuckte zusammen, als er diese Stimme hörte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, ER konnte es einfach nicht sein. Klopfenden Herzens drehte er sich um, die verweinten, aber nicht mehr ganz so leeren Augen - in ihnen schimmerten leicht Hoffnung und Sehnsucht - über das Dach schweifen lassend. „Sa...Satoshi...?" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Freudentränen, dass er wieder da war, aber auch traurige Tränen... Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen in seinen Armen, die immernoch die Beine umschlungen hielten. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen.... Konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen...  
  
Verwirrt starrte Satoshi seinen kleinen Rotschopf an. „Na... nani...?" Emiko hatte ihn ja vorgewarnt, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet... Langsam trat er an Daisuke heran, umarmte ihn sanft von hinten und legte ihm das Kinn auf die Schulter. „Ach Daisuke... wie habe ich dich vermisst...", hauchte er leise, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sein rothaariger Engel sich versteifte. „Sa... Satoshi..."Seine leise, traurige Stimme klang ängstlich, fast schon panisch. „Bitte... bitte lass mich los...!"  
  
Fast augenblicklich löste Satoshi sich wieder von ihm, starrte ihn perplex, irritiert an. „Daisuke...? Was ist mit dir los...? Was ist passiert...?" Daisuke schüttelte leicht den Kopf, drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, blickte ihm mit leeren Augen in die seinen. „...viel... viel zu viel..."Schmerz sprach aus der leisen Stimme, stand auch in seinen traurig-roten Augen. Doch seine Augen erlangten zumindest einen Teil ihres alten Glanzes wieder, als er weitersprach. „...jetzt wo du wieder da bist schaffe ich es vielleicht zu vergessen... hilfst du mir dabei...?"  
  
Satoshi konnte nur nicken. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt. Was war kleinen Engel nur passiert? Er wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn trösten, ihm zuhören, einfach bei ihm sein... Doch was er auch tun würde, Daisuke würde sich nicht wohl fühlen, würde sich ihm entziehen... Aber warum? Und was konnte er dagegen tun? Langsam, vorsichtig nahm er Daisukes Hände in die seinen, drückte sie an sein Herz, hauchte dem kleinen Rotschopf einen Kuss auf die Stirn und blickte im in die grausam leeren Augen. „...Wenn du es kannst... erzähl mir, was passiert ist... wenn... es für dich zu quälend ist... dann frage ich Emiko, hai?"  
  
Daisuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Iie... ich will es dir selbst... erzählen... Doch erst habe ich noch eine Frage an dich..."Er blickte den Blauhaarigen in die Augen, eine Frage stellend, die ihm seit Monaten auf den Lippen brannte. „Satoshi, wo warst du so lange...?"Schon fast anklagend schauten ihn die roten Rubine an, warteten auf eine Antwort. Satoshi biss sich leicht auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick.  
  
„...Bei meinem Vater...", zischte er leise, angewidert und schaute wieder zu Daisuke auf. „Onegai frag mich nicht danach, was ich dort gemacht habe... das möchte ich dir ersparen..."Er blickte auf seine Hände, die immer noch Daisukes gegen seine Brust drückten. „Nur eines will ich dir sagen: hätte ich gekonnt, ich wäre nach der ersten Woche zurückgekommen, so wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte... doch mein... ‚Vater'... hielt mich davon ab..."Seine Augen blickten auf, suchten die seinen um ihm zu zeigen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Daisuke...", flüsterte er leise, wehleidig, „Ich hätte da sein und dich beschützen müssen..." Sanft löste der kleine Rotschopf eine Hand aus Satoshis Griff und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. „Ich weis... ich weis, dass es dir leid tut... doch was geschehen ist, kann man nicht Rückgängig machen... leider...", traurig hauchte er diese Worte aus und spürte wie Satoshi seine eigene Hand auf die Seine legte, sie gegen seine Wange drückte.  
  
„Aber was ist geschehen...?", fragte der Blauhaarige leise und fixierte seinen kleinen Engel mit den blauen Opalen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Daisukes Hals, als er an die Geschehnisse vor einigen Monaten denken musste. Gequält schloss er die Augen, wich Satoshis Blick aus. „Du musst es nicht sagen...", hörte er die sanfte Stimme des Blauhaarigen und schüttelte heftigst den Kopf. „Ich muss... ich muss die Kraft finden es wenigstens dir gänzlich zu erzählen..."   
  
„Wa-was...?!"Vor Schreck unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte er die Schläger vor sich an. „Wir sollen uns mit dir befassen... Daisuke Niwa...", zischte der, der ihm am nächsten war und ihn mit festem Griff gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt. Daisuke riss die Augen auf. „Woher...?"Ein Lachen unterbrach ihn. „Das heißt, du bist es wirklich... Unser Befehl lautet ‚macht mit Niwa was ihr wollt - ihr könnt ihn auch umbringen - Hauptsache er kommt IHM nicht mehr zu nahe!' ..."Ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Gorillas. „Was kann man denn alles mit einem niedlichen, unschuldigen und dazu noch wehrlosen Jungen machen, wenn man ihm das Maul stopfen soll und gleichzeitig seinen Spaß haben will...? Na? Errätst du es Kleiner?"  
  
Entgeistert starrte er den Schläger an. Nein... Sie würden doch nicht...?! Seine Angst musste ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn ein weiteres Mal brach der Koloss vor ihm in Lachen aus. „Ich sehe du weißt ganz genau was ich meine..."Daisuke schluckte. Wer nur konnte ihm so etwas antun wollen? Er hatte doch eigentlich keine Feinde... oder doch? „Wer...?"Abermals wurde er von dem Anführer - denn um diesen musste es sich wohl handeln, da er immer für alle sprach - unterbrochen. „Wer unser Boss ist?"Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sagt dir der Name Hiwatari etwas? Kei Hiwatari?   
  
Mit leiser, monotoner Stimme - die Augen durch das Grauen der Erinnerung wieder ganz leer und glanzlos - erzählte Daisuke mit gesenktem Kopf weiter, ohne den vor Entsetzen wie gelähmten Satoshi anzublicken. „Danach... fielen sie über mich her... schlugen mich zusammen... ... und dann..."Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich... ich kann es einfach nicht sagen...", hauchte er leise, gequält und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sanft strich Satoshi ihm durch die Haare, wollte ihn beruhigen. Mehr getraute er sich nicht. Als selbst diese harmlose Geste seinen kleinen Engel dazu brachte vor ihm zurückzuzucken, brach der Zorn endgültig in ihm aus. Hilflos zu dem weinenden Daisuke schauend, ballte er die Fäuste. „Wie... konnte er nur...? Ausgerechnet der wichtigsten Person in meinem Leben so etwas anzutun! Dafür könnte ich ihn-"  
  
Ein Schmerz durchbohrte seinen Nacken und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Na...nani...?", hauchte er kaum hörbar, verwirrt in den Wind, bevor ihn ein leises „Satoshi..."zu Daisuke blicken ließ. Dieser hatte den Kopf gehoben, starrte wieder mit Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht in den Sternenhimmel. „Doshita no, Daisuke?", fragte der Blauhaarige ebenso leise. „Onegai... nimm mich in den Arm...", hauchte Daisuke leise. Seine Tränen, sein Schmerz waren noch deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Demo...Daisuke..."„Onegai... Satoshi... Ich... werde es aushalten... wenigstens von dir will ich in den Arm genommen werden können..."  
  
Er drehte den Kopf zu Satoshi, schaute ihn mit gequältem doch entschlossenen Blick an, bis Satoshi schließlich nickte, sich hinter ihm auf den Dachfirst setzte und den Rotschopf auf seinen Schoß zog. Wieder erstarrte Daisuke und er wollte ihn schon loslassen, als zarte Hände die seinen umfassten und sie sanft, aber bestimmt festhielten. „Iie... lass mich nicht los... es... geht schon..."  
  
So saßen sie eine weile, sprachen kein Wort, bis Daisuke sich langsam entspannte und sich schließlich gegen den Blauhaarigen lehnte. Satoshi seufzte leise, erleichtert, dass sein kleiner Engel sich wieder von ihm umarmen ließ, ohne dass er irgendwie in Panik ausbrach. „Wir... sollten langsam rein, Daisuke...", flüsterte er dem Kleineren sanft ins Ohr, „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir Badewasser einlasse, du in ruhe badest und wir dann gemeinsam auf dem Balkon den Sonnenaufgang betrachten...?"Ein liebevolles Lächeln erstrahlte zur Belohnung für diese Idee auf Daisukes sonst so traurigem Gesicht und gemeinsam kletterten sie hinab in Daisukes Zimmer.  
  
Er stand alleine draußen auf dem Balkon, ließ sich den Wind durch die blauen Haare wehen. Alles war vorbereitet. Er hatte einen Stuhl und einen Tisch heraus gestellt und im Tee, der auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, waren die Schlaftabletten, damit Daisuke in ruhe schlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen würde...  
  
Leises Fußtapsen kündigte Satoshi das Erscheinen des kleinen Rotschopfs an, ließ ihn erwartungsvoll zur Türe blicken. In ein großes Handtuch gehüllt tapste Daisuke raus auf den Balkon und wurde sanft von dem Blauhaarigen in die Arme geschlossen. „Alles ok mit dir, Daisuke?", hauchte Satoshi leise und bekam zur Antwort ein sanftes Lächeln seines Engels. „Hai... mir geht's... viel besser, seit du da bist..."Ebenfalls lächelnd setzte sich der Blauhaarige auf den Stuhl und zog Daisuke auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Willst du Tee...?", fragte er sanft und hielt dem Rotschopf die Tasse hin. „Hmmm... hai, arigatou...", lächelte dieser und nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand. Schon nach den ersten Schlucken begann er zu gähnen und kurz nachdem er die Tasse geleert hatte befand er sich schon auf dem Weg ins Reich der Träume. Satoshi selbst war hellwach, starrte mit unbewegter Miene auf den Horizont und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang...  
  
Langsam stieg die Sonne über dem Horizont auf. Blutrot leuchtete sie, brachte den Himmel und das Dächermeer dazu dunkel zu glühen, ließ das Licht lange und immer längere Schatten werfen. Auf dem kleinen Balkon saßen sie... in sanfter Umarmung hielt der blauhaarige seinen kleinen rothaarigen Engel, der - in warme Handtücher gemummelt - schlafend an ihm lehnte. Sanft strich er ihm über die roten haare, hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und griff nach dem kleinen, silbernen Dolch, der neben ihm auf dem Balkongeländer lag. Fein ziselierte, silbrig-weiße Fäden zogen sich verzierend um das reine Silber in seinen Händen. Warum er es tat wusste er nicht... Ein dumpfes Gefühl verriet ihm, dass es falsch war... und doch...  
  
Sanft und vorsichtig hob er dem kleinen Rotschopf das Kinn an, legte ihm die klinge an den hals. Aufwachen würde er nicht... die Schlaftabletten taten ihre Wirkung... er war eingeschlafen und würde nie wieder aufwachen. Seine Hand zitterte. Er hielt die klinge weiter gegen seine kehle, drückte sie an die weiche haut und zog sie mit einem raschen schnitt über sie. Rotes Blut schoss aus der Wunde über den zierlichen Körper in seinen Händen, der - vorher noch im sanften Schlummer - nun tot an ihm lehnte.  
  
Auch er färbte sich rot. Rot vom Blute seines Liebsten, den er mit eigenen Händen umgebracht hatte. Wie verzaubert starrte er auf das Blut, ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihn das Klingeln den Handys aus diesem tranceartigen Zustand riss. „Moshi moshi...?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme. „...Ist er tot...?"Ein knappes nicken. „...Hai... Otousan..."„Gut, dann kann ich den Chip ja abschalten. Gut gemacht, Satoshi!", schloss Kei Hiwatari, als sein Sohn abermals unter einem heftigen Schmerz im Nacken zusammenzuckte und das Handy fallen ließ. In eine rote Blutlache...  
  
Verwirrt starrte Satoshi auf das Schauspiel dass sich ihm bot. Rot... alles rot... überall rot... und Daisuke. „Iie..."Entsetzt hauchte Satoshi dieses einzelne Wort, als könne es seinen kleinen Engel wiedererwecken. Tränen traten in seine Augen, liefen seine Wangen hinab und tropfte auf das Gesicht des kleinen Rotschopfs. „Iie! Daisuke! Iie, bitte nicht!!"Er schüttelte den zierlichen Körper, wollte es nicht glauben. „Iie du kannst nicht Tot sein!! Onegai, tu mir das nicht an!!"Verzweifelt presste er den toten Jungen an sich, als sein Blick auf den Dolch fiel, der immer noch in seiner Hand ruhte.  
  
Klappernd fiel das fein verzierte Stück zu Boden. Starr vor Schreck hatte der Blauhaarige den Blick auf das Stück Metall fixiert. „Soll das heißen, ich...?"Er schluckte, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht..."Ein tiefes Entsetzen und Abscheu gegen sich selbst machten sich in ihm breit. „ICH habe ihn umgebracht... Oh kami Daisuke..."Abermals drückte er den Toten gegen sich, vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und weinte hemmungslos.  
  
Nach schier endloser Zeit hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, war nun ganz ruhig, blickte den Toten an und lächelte leicht. „...Ich bin gleich bei dir Daisuke...", hauchte er leise und griff nach dem Dolch. Sanft drückte er ihn dem Toten, dessen Körper langsam kalt wurde und erstarrte, in die Finger. „Töte mich, Daisuke... in einer letzten Umarmung..."Kurz hielt er inne, schaute ein letztes mal in die Sonne und presste den toten Rotschopf an sich. Ein keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, als sich der Dolch tief in sein herz bohrte. „Keine Sorge Daisuke... Ich bin bald wieder da... bald... bei dir...", hauchte er ein letztes mal mit einem Lächeln.  
  
In regloser Umarmung mit seinem kleinen Engel saß er da, blickte mit leblosen Augen in den Sonnenaufgang...  
  
Owari 


End file.
